


СП «Магнолия»

by Rika_Spike



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорд лениво барабанил пальцами по столу, цепким взглядом оценивая своих собеседников. И подрал бы черт это мирное время. Мало ему было трех своих оболтусов, так и норовящих отлынуть от настоящей работы. Им лишь бы послать кого подальше (в прямом смысле слова, телекинезом), трахнуть кого поближе, порезать кого попадется… А теперь еще четыре неуравновешенных красавца, за которыми тоже глаз да глаз нужен...</p>
            </blockquote>





	СП «Магнолия»

**Author's Note:**

> Идея совместного предприятия Вайсс и Шварц не нова, но мне тоже захотелось поюморить на эту тему.

Кроуфорд лениво барабанил пальцами по столу, цепким взглядом оценивая своих собеседников. И подрал бы черт это мирное время. Мало ему было трех своих оболтусов, так и норовящих отлынуть от настоящей работы. Им лишь бы послать кого подальше (в прямом смысле слова, телекинезом), трахнуть кого поближе, порезать кого попадется… А теперь еще четыре неуравновешенных красавца, за которыми тоже глаз да глаз нужен.  
\- Ну, какие будут предложения? Чем собираемся зарабатывать на жизнь? – снова поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – растекшийся на своем кресле рыжий мучился похмельем, но, как всегда, за словом в карман не лез. – У тебя-то, небось, не в одном банке счет открыт.  
Брэд хмыкнул.  
\- А я про себя и не говорю. Я вас спрашиваю: на что вы собираетесь жить?  
Телепат поперхнулся и, достав из сумки-холодильника новую бутылку пива, приложил ее ко лбу. Айя мрачно зыркнул на Брэда, крутанул в руках катану, и снова уставился в пол.  
\- Может, откроем детективное агентство? – выступил Йоджи, красивым жестом откинув со лба челку.  
\- Лучше сразу похоронное бюро, красавчик, - откликнулся Фарфарелло, - у тебя всегда напарники мрут, как мухи. Работы будет – завались.  
Йоджи насупился.  
\- Не напарники, а напарницы! – вступился за Балинеза Оми. – А мы все еще живы.  
\- Это пока, - успокоил его Фарфарелло.  
\- Может, компьютерный магазин? – тихо подал голос Наги.  
\- Да, да! – радостно закивал Оми.  
\- Что? – сморщился телепат. – Вы будете целыми днями в сети сидеть, а мы ишачить, как больные? Фиг вам! – и полез в сумку за бутылкой по холоднее.  
Младшие погрустнели.  
\- А если спортивный магазин? – заблестел глазенками Кен. – Ну, мячики, форма, фанатская символика…  
\- Что? – Айя оторвался от созерцания строгого геометрического узора на ковре. – Никаких фанатов! Никаких визжащих девчонок, пищащих дудок и прочей чепухи!  
Кен пополнил ряды погрустневших. Кроуфорд снова забарабанил пальцами, еще жестче оценивая окружающих.  
\- Ну, у кого еще есть какие предложения?  
\- Пивнушку! – Шульдих преданно посмотрел на этикетку зажатой в руке бутылки. – С настоящим пивом и баварскими колбасками!  
\- И девочками, девочками, - снова оживился Балинез. – Стрип-программа каждую ночь!  
\- А идите вы! – возмутился Наги. – Как компьютерный магазин, так нельзя, а как девочки и выпивка – так можно?!?!  
\- А почему нельзя открыть рядом похоронное бюро? – вскинулся Фарфарелло. – Девочки, компьютеры, а рядом цветочки… Красиво.  
\- И футбольное поле рядом, - закатил к потолку глаза Брэд. – За что мне достались такие идиоты, господи?  
\- Сам такой, - тявкнул Балинез.  
\- Никто не просил влезать в наши дела, - рявкнул Айя.  
\- Ой-ой-ой, только не так громко, - заныл Шульдих.  
\- Ну, что мы виноваты что ли, что умеем только убивать и выращивать цветочки? – воскликнул Кен.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
\- Цветочки говоришь, - протянул Кроуфорд.  
Айя с тоской оглядел расставленные по комнате цветочные горшочки.  
\- А вообще-то, при умелом руководстве, может получиться неплохой цветочный салон, - задумчиво протянул он.  
Кен вздрогнул. Оми зажмурился. Йоджи испустил театрально-удрученный вздох. Телепат перевернул бутылку более холодным боком ко лбу. Наги захлопал огромными глазищами. Фарфарелло любовно разглядывал свой ножик.  
\- Значит, решено. Открываем цветочный салон. – Резюмировал Кроуфорд.  
\- О, Майн Готт… - затосковал Шульдих. – Что я там буду делать?  
\- Убеждать клиентов в необходимости покупки, - назидательно сказал Брэд.  
\- А? – оживился рыжий. – То есть лазить по мозгам? Звучит не плохо.  
\- А я? – спросил Наги.  
\- А ты – заворачивать букеты. Можно бесконтактно, - милостиво разрешил Кроуфорд. – А ты, - начал он, предугадывая вопрос следующего члена своей команды, - будешь резать…  
Глаз Фарфарелло счастливо заблестел.  
\- …черенки.  
Фарф снова погрустнел.  
\- Ну, и что тебе еще скажут.  
\- А зарвавшихся клиентов? – с надеждой поинтересовался он.  
Кроуфорд переглянулся с Айей.  
\- С удовольствием, - согласился Абиссинец, представив себе кучку щебечущих девчушек.  
\- Чур, я буду оформлять заказы. Такие цыпочки иногда приходят, пальчики оближешь!!!  
\- Кудо, заказы иногда принимают и по телефону.  
Балинез задумался.  
\- Ничего, должны же быть какие-то минусы? – улыбнулся он голливудской улыбкой.  
\- А я…  
\- А ты будешь разносить заказы на дом, Кен, - перебил его Айя. – Кто-то должен заниматься доставкой.  
\- Заодно и побегаешь, - ехидно заметил Йоджи.  
\- А ты, Оми…  
\- Я знаю! Я знаю, что я буду делать! – радостно захлопал глазами Оми. – Я буду водить экскурсии!  
\- Какие экскурсии в цветочном магазине? – покрутил пальцем у виска Шульдих.  
\- Сам такой, - показал ему язык Оми. – На Айю смотреть!  
Абиссинец заскрежетал зубами.  
\- Мы через стекло, Айя, не беспокойся. Зато в салоне будет тихо, к тому же у тебя Фарфарелло на входе. Зачем нам лишние неприятности?  
\- За деньги? – деловито спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- А то! – хмыкнул юный предприниматель.  
\- Тогда ладно, - разрешил Брэд, не обращая внимания на сузившиеся глаза Абиссинца. – Тогда осталось только…  
\- А ты что будешь делать? – перебил его Шульдих.  
\- Я? – изумленно переспросил Брэд, как будто ему задали очень глупый вопрос. – Приезжать вечером и забирать деньги, конечно.  
\- За что? – пискнул Оми через несколько минут гробового молчания.  
\- За охрану предприятия, - ласково улыбнулся Брэд, отчего у чибика пошел мороз по коже. – Бизнес – есть бизнес. Итак, осталось только выбрать название. А то «Котенок в доме»… - он картинно сморщился.  
\- А чем плохи котята? – возмутился Оми.  
\- Я не согласен на животное! – перебил его Шульдих. – Я не хентайщик, как некоторые!  
\- Сам ты – хентайщик! – возмутился Кудо. – Мы просто котята!  
\- А Фарфи тогда просто волкодав, - отрезал Кроуфорд. – Не пойдет.  
\- А могу ли я… - пробормотал Шульдих, перекладывая бутылку к другому виску.  
\- О! Точно! «Магнолия»! – радостно воскликнул Кен. – Такой чудесный цветочек!!!  
\- И пахнет хорошо, - покосился на рыжего Оми.  
\- Я бы попросил! – скривился телепат.  
\- Начинай! – брякнул Йоджи.  
\- На себя посмотри! – тут же откликнулся Шульдих.  
\- А я сегодня трезвый!  
\- Мда, не повезло тебе вчера, Кудо, страшно не повезло, в отличие от меня, - с достоинством хмыкнул телепат.  
-Что?!  
\- Ну, хватит. – Кроуфорд решительно хлопнул по столу рукой. – Пока вы тут препираетесь, денежки капают.  
В комнате воцарилось молчание.  
\- Какие денежки? – нерешительно поинтересовался Оми.  
\- Заработанные нашим СП.  
\- Но мы же еще даже не открылись! – Кудо, поперхнувшись дымом, выпустил сигарету, которая тут же спикировала на ковер.  
Айя нахмурился и, чуть прищурившись, взмахнул катаной. Сталь просвистела между расставленных ног Балинеза, отчего его лицо стало совсем зеленым, но разрубила точнехонько сигарету, даже не дотронувшись до ковра. Йоджи облегченно вздохнул. «Псих», с неким подобием обожания подумал Фарфарелло. «Профессионал», хмыкнул Кроуфорд, но вслух сказал:  
\- Открылись – не открылись – ваши проблемы. А крыша уже свою работу начала. Так что поворачивайтесь живее.  
\- Все слышали? – прошипел Айя.  
\- Все, - раздался нестройный хор голосов.  
\- Тогда почему вы все еще сидите? – шипение стало чуть громче и страшнее.  
Младших сдуло, как ветром. Следом потянулся Кен. За ним с обреченным видом потопали Кудо и Шульдих, не забывший прихватить свой мини-холодильник. Фрафарелло, подхватив в пару к ножику тяпку, потрусил следом. Последним, с чувством собственного достоинства, прошествовал Абиссинец.  
Кроуфорд по удобнее устроился в кресле, с наслаждением вытянул ноги и открыл «Биржевые новости».  
«Кто сказал, что мирное время обязательно должно быть тоскливым? По-моему, все сложилось на редкость удачно».

_написано в 2004 году_


End file.
